Pour Me
by HeartsLessHandled
Summary: Shirosaki and Ichigo Kurosaki are on the run from the cops and their family... Coming across a small bar in the middle of the night, the albino stumbles across one of the more... "Rowdy" Locals... Read to Find out! ShiroXOC


I own nothing, nada, zip, ziltch! Bah! Okay, Miyaka is like Miyako, but hollow-ish... I guess is a good way to explain her. She's not really how she appears, she's just buzzed... Yeah, okay! LOL! I own nothing the song is Hollywood Undead's property, not mine!

Shiro Kurosaki sighed, looking over at his younger brother on the bed of the cheap motel.

"Hey," He said, slapping the orange head's knee, "Come on, get up. We gotta go."

"Already? We just got here," Ichigo rolled over, hazy brown on white eyes looking into gold on black ones.

"Yeah, now. The manager should be coming by with the bill soon, we gotta split," Shiro said, grabbing the jacket off the chair.

"Fine," Ichigo mumbled, rolling off the bed. Shiro watched as the orange head lazily threw his jacket around himself.

"Shiro," Ichigo looked up at the albino.

"Hmm?"

"Not a motorcycle this time," Ichigo shook his head, looking out at the parking lot. There were many nice sports cars that his brother could get into easily, but he wanted something normal.

"There's a nice little Neon out there, why not take that," Ichigo inquired, closing the blinds.

"Fine, but you're gonna have to cover me better than you did last time." Ichigo looked down at his feet, remembering the last time they picked a car that he wanted, they almost got caught by the owner of the fancy hotel.

"You know-"

"Don't start with me Ichi," Shiro growled, stuffing a duffel bag with fresh essentials. He looked over at the younger, who stared back at him with a mix of emotion, anger, hurt, and the most prominent, sadness.  
"Yeah, I know. If I never did what I did, we wouldn't be in this mess. It's your own damn fault that you followed me." Shiro threw the bag over his shoulder and started walking toward the door. The knock on it making him stop in his tracks.

"Hello? Anybody home? Hello?" The male voice said, knocking on every syllable. Shiro held his finger to his lips, looking toward Ichigo, the orange head nodded, staying silent.

"Hello? I guess not then..." Shiro relaxed as he heard the little plastic dish hit the pavement. He stayed against the door until the footsteps started to walk away from the room.  
"Wait," Shiro whispered as Ichigo started to stand up. Shiro turned his head, looking out the peep hole, seeing no one he turned back to his younger sibling.

"Alright, let's go," Shiro said, opening the door and running toward the Neon that his brother had picked out.

"Remember, cover me," Shiro hissed at his brother.

"I know!" Ichigo snapped, shielding his brother from the window across the way. Luckily there wasn't much to do, two cars provided the most of it while Shiro jimmied the lock on the car. He dug in the jacket pocket and grabbed the switch blade.

"I still don't know why you have to carry that thing around with you." Ichigo looked back at his brother, watching as the albino climbed inside the car. Shiro smirked, poking his head out the door.

"For times like these," He said, pushing the switch blade into the ignition. Ichigo quickly threw the back door open, diving inside as his brother started to drive away. Shiro looked back at the strawberry, watching as he fixed his hair out of his face.

"Another good one?" Ichigo asked, smirking as his brother cringed.

"Shut up, I never asked to be good at this ya know!" Shiro snapped, turning his head back toward the road.

"No, you just are. I'm sure the two years in juvenile hall didn't help at all." Ichigo's words were dripping with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and go back to sleep, I'l wake you up when we hit the next town," Shiro hissed, gripping the steering wheel, making white knuckles turn red.

"Fine," Ichigo said, yawning. Shiro relaxed his grip when his brother disappeared from view in the rear view mirror. His eyes softened a little, as he looked back at his brother. It was true, he never asked for this, never wanted it to come to this, but it had.

Shiro sighed, turning the car into the small bar's parking lot. He looked at his wallet, he could spare a couple bucks on just _one_ drink. He looked back at the backseat, the orange head still sleeping soundly. He got out of the car, walking toward the door when a car pulled up behind him, three collage aged girl's stepping out, slurring drunkenly as they walked toward the bar. Shiro ran a hand through snow white hair, gnawing the silver hoop in the bottom right corner of his mouth. Drinking got him into this mess, why not fuck it up more? Shiro sighed, looking back at the car, he shook his head.

"Sorry Ichi," He muttered before pushing the door to the bar open. Through the haze of smoke and the smell of sweat and beer, he could feel his senses rejoicing. He walked over to the bar, sitting down.

"_Pour me, pour me, pour me another. It holds me, holds me, like no other. One more drink then I swear that I'm going home. The truth is I don't really have a place to go, so pour me, pour me, pour me another." _the jukebox in the corner blared, making Shiro's eardrums thump to the beat.

"What can I get you?" The teal haired man asked, wiping off a glass then throwing the towel over his shoulder.

"Anything strong," Shiro muttered, looking over at the jukebox.

"_I wake up right about the mid-afternoon, with the sun in the sky, but night's coming soon. And I walk to the mirror just to fix myself, yeah life gets harder when you love nothing else. So I pick my pills from the counter drawer, pick my self-esteem up off the fucking floor. I guess I'm a man of no recourse, as I crack another bottle, got no remorse. And I'll say a little prayer for the child in me, I swear I used to be one, I truly believe that I'm not just a man with these broken dreams that even I can go to heaven if I part the seas. So..." _The alto voice boomed. The bartender slid the brown liquid down toward the albino watching as he drank it.

"Chaser?" The bartender asked. Shiro looked up at him, nodding his head as the liquid blazed a trail down his throat.

"Here," the bartender handed the albino a green beer bottle along with another glass of honey colored liquid.

"_Pour me, pour me, pour me another. It holds me, holds me, like no other. One more drink then I swear that I'm going home, the truth is I don't really have a place to go. So, pour me, pour me, pour me another." _Shiro downed the honey liquid and chased it with a long swig from the green bottle.

"Slow down, the bar's not going anywhere," the bartender laughed, handing him another glass. Shiro looked up at the man, noting the name tag. He then looked back down at the glass, thinking of the teen in the backseat of the stolen Neon. He sighed, downing the glass, again chasing it with a drink from the beer.

"_People get sick, and they watch you bleed. When you fall from the top, boy you better believe, at the bottom they got just, yeah, just what you need. But at the bottom, you can't swim 'cause you drank up the sea. When we stop and we look up to the sky, they don't ask any questions, they ask us why? Don't have any answers, don't know what to say. Our knees are getting tired, too tired to pray. That's when we lay down the end of the road, we all seen the walk, guess I'll walk it alone, and I'm not just a man with these broken dreams; Even I can go to heaven if I part the seas. So!" _That alto voice yelled, accompanied by a girl across the room. He watched as she tapped her fingers against the bottle, nodding her head and singing along to the song. Her silver hair tucked behind her ears, revealing a studded right ear, and a industrial piercing in her left. When she opened her mouth, a black bead sparkled, making it apparent that her tongue was pierced. When the voices stopped, letting the music play, she gnawed at the black and white hoop at the bottom right corner of her mouth. Her eyes practically glowed, a pale silver rested into the darkest of blacks. A slight glimmer whispered from her eyebrow, showcasing the black and silver eyebrow ring. Shiro snapped his head at the sound of another glass on the counter.

"On the house," Grimmjow said, watching the albino watch the pale girl in the corner.  
_"Pour me, pour me, pour me another. It holds me, holds me, like no other. One more drink then I swear that I'm going home, truth is I don't really have a place to go. So, pour me, pour me, pour me another. Time just seems to go on and on, on and on, and on and on. Life inside a bottle, all alone, all alone. The bottle's gone."_

"_I'm not just a man with these broken dreams, even I can go to heaven if I part the seas."_

"_What's life inside a bottle if it's gone?" _

"_One more song and I'm finally free. I'll meet you here in heaven, between the seas, 'cause I'm not just a man with these broken dreams, even I can go to heaven if I part the seas-So!"_

"_Pour me, pour me, pour me another. It holds me, holds me, like no other. One more drink and I swear that I'm going home, the truth is I don't really have a place to go. So pour me, pour me, pour me another! Pour me, pour me, pour me another. Pour me, pour me. Pour me, pour me, pour me another. Pour me, pour me. Pour me, pour me, pour me another..." _ The girl stood up, starting to walking over toward the other pale person. Shiro watched as she walked over, the shirt she wore cut off just above her navel, and didn't leave much to the imagination. As she walked, Shiro caught the shimmer of a blue and pink star dangling from her belly button, matching the two pink and blue stars, being cut off by low riding black jeans.

"Taking it pretty heavy there, eh?" She asked, her face twisted into a slight quirk.

"This is nothing," Shiro said, his voice hoarse from the alcohol.

"Well, let's out some pants on you!" The girl laughed. Grimmjow's eyes widened, looking at the girl.

"You're kidding right?" Grimmjow asked, pressing his hand to the bar for balance. The rest of the bar had looked up, there eyes trained on the two albinos.  
"No! This guy thinks he can handle alcohol, let's try him." The girl said, hopping over the bar and grabbing two shot glasses covered by a sheet of parchment paper.

"I'll bet you've never had something as strong as this before."

"What is it?" Shiro eyed the layered liquid.

"Three layers of heaven... To me at least. We call it

"Drink up," She said, tapping her glass against his. She quickly flung her head back, the glass to her lips. She gasped as she came back up, her cheeks flushed, her eyes watering.

"Just drink it," The girl said, handing him the glass. Shiro watched the girl, he'd never let down a challenge before, and Ichigo would be pissed if he let one slip through his grasp. Shiro held the glass to his lips, throwing his head back, he was shocked when the liquid burnt a trail down his throat.

"Powerful, ain't it? The only thing I know that will knock you on your ass faster than whiskey or brandy!" The girl said.

"Shiro," He gasped, holding his hand out. The girl looked down at the hand, smirking as she walked from the counter.

"Miyaka," She whispered against his ear. He hadn't known she'd been behind him.

"Well, I've really got to get going," Shiro said, digging for his wallet.

"He's free, no matter. Free," Miyaka said, smiling warmly at him.

"Mi-"  
"Free." Miyaka stated, fire burning in her eyes.

"Thanks," Shiro said, jetting out the door. Shiro walked over to the Neon, opening the door and seeing the orange head had moved to the front seat, his eyes still closed. Shiro sighed, letting the seat fall back under his weight.

"Soon, Ichi, we'll live like normal people," Shiro whispered, closing his eyes. Before the gentle clutches of sleep could grab him, he heard a tap on the window. He cracked an eye, seeing the gray haired girl. She rolled her eyes, opening the car door.

"Shirosaki Kurosaki! I never made the connection! Hey, wait... Are you staying in this car? It's supposed to drop to fourteen degrees tonight. I'm such a good person... Come on," Miyaka said, waving her hand toward the black sudan at the other end of the parking lot.

"What?"

"I said, come on, I'm not letting you freeze, or him." Miyaka pointed to the other male in the car.

"Why?"

"Just come on," Miyaka shouted at him, waking Ichigo from his slumber.

"Wha?"  
"Relax Ichi, I found a place to sleep tonight."

"I'll cook too," Miyaka smiled warmly at the orange haired male. Shiro got out of the car, walking toward the black car. Ichigo followed his brother, Miyaka finally unlocking the car and climbing in the drivers' seat. Shiro growled under his breath, shaking his head and climbing into the passengers' seat. Ichigo sat behind them, looking out the window.

"Shiro," Ichigo whispered.

"Hmm?"  
"Give it to me," Ichigo held his hand up front, waiting for his brother to drop the item in his hand. Shiro looked down at his hand, twisting the six month ring around his finger.

"Give," Ichigo repeated. Shiro growled, twisting the ring off his finger and dropping it in the orange head's hand. Ichigo drew his hand back. He looked down at the ring, he sighed, sticking it in his pocket.

_**Okay, this is my first chapter of my first story **_

_**Song: Pour Me~ Hollywood Undead**_

_**Review, or no 2nd chapter. **_

_**Love Less Handled**_

_**Hearts Less Handled**_


End file.
